It's Too Late And It's Too Bad
by The Reaver of Souls
Summary: Axel caught Roxas in bed with Namine and he left town with a broken heart. Four years later he comes home only to learn Roxas is still in love with him. Will Axel give his ex a second chance or has his new lover Demyx claimed his heart?
1. No Longer Dreaming

****

**Summary-**Four years ago Axel Sinclair came home to see his boyfriend Roxas in bed with Namine. Heartbroken he left his home and friends to start a new life. Four years after he left Axel comes home only to learn that Roxas is still in love with him. Can the blond singer win back his ex-lover or has he lost Axel to the warm heart of Demyx Aquaria? Maybe with a little help from a purple haired schemer Roxas may have a chance to win Axel back.

* * *

**It's Too Late And It's Too Bad**

**Chapter One**

**No Longer Dreaming**

Of all the days he wanted Roxas to make an effort to be on time it was their anniversary. Axel Sinclair scowled as he checked his watch for the sixth time that evening as he silently wished for his boyfriend to turn up. Axel had made Roxas promise to turn up at the Liquid Mirage restaurant for their fourth year anniversary.

The red head had been sitting here for over an hour, always telling himself that Roxas was just a little late from recording a new song. Roxas Leonhart was a popular singer and his fans were demanding more from the little blond artist. Axel was happy for his lover, he really was, but he wished that Roxas would take just one night off to be with him. He could've at least made an effort on their anniversary.

Finally Axel admitted that Roxas had forgotten and, deciding that he had been humiliated enough for one night, the red head left. Once outside he pulled out his cell phone and dialled Sora's number. He had tried phoning Roxas but his cell had been switched off. Once Sora picked up Axel questioned him about Roxas but the brunet said that he hadn't seen his twin all night. Frowning Axel walked to his car with a heavy heart.

He loved Roxas more than anything in this shitty world but it seemed like the blond just took him for granted these days. Four years ago when he met the beautiful blond Axel had experienced that talked about sensation of love at first sight. He had always scoffed at the notion of falling in love with a single glance but after staring into those baby blues one time he had lost his heart.

For the first two years of their relationship Roxas had devoted his time to being with Axel. They went to the movies, hung out with their friends, went to the beach and had fun on their dates. Axel had been overjoyed when someone from Silver Stone Records had signed Roxas to the label. Axel knew how much his lover wanted to sing and he had supported him all this time.

But lately Roxas had been working later than usual and he had blown Axel off on their last few dates. This was the final straw for the red head. He needed to know where this relationship stood with Roxas. He needed to know if he still had his lover. Choking back a sob Axel got into his car and started the engine.

He sped home, his heart hammering as he got closer to the house they shared. He thought about calling Riku and asking for advice but he would bet that his best friend was currently fucking Sora into next year. He was happy for Riku. Before meeting Sora the silver haired teen was always involved in the unhealthiest relationships.

When his last boyfriend put him in the hospital with a skull fraction, broken ribs and a fractured wrist Axel had had enough. A year after that Riku met Sora through Axel and the two had hit it off. They had been together almost as long as Axel and Roxas. Sora had helped to cure the wounds in Riku's heart and for that Axel owed him so much.

"Dammit Roxas..." Axel frowned as he pulled into the driveway. He could see the light shining through the curtains.

So his lover was home after all. Axel got out of the car and patted the box in his jacket pocket. He had missed his chance to do this at Liquid Mirage but maybe he could summon up the courage to ask Roxas here. Taking a deep breath the red head used his key to unlock the door and he entered the warm house.

He could hear romantic music playing softly and when he entered the kitchen he saw a table laid out with candles, wine and the remains of food on two plates. He suddenly got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Shaking his head Axel tried to rationalise this. Roxas had been waiting for him and he got hungry, ate the dinner and went to bed. That had to be the explanation right?

He felt his blood run cold when he heard a thumping sound coming from upstairs. Swallowing the lump that had clogged up his throat Axel went slowly up the stairs and stopped when he reached the second floor landing. He heard another thump followed by a moan.

His brain was screaming at him about what was behind the door to his and Roxas' bedroom but his heart flat out refused to believe it. There had to be a proper explanation for all this. Axel swallowed the bile in his throat when he reached the bedroom door and slowly pushed it open. What he saw shattered his heart into a million glass shards. There was Roxas on their bed and he was fucking Namine from behind.

The blond girl was on her hands and knees and she was now moaning Roxas' name as he pulled her long hair with one hand. The singer gasped out her name in utter ecstasy as he reached orgasm inside her. They collapsed onto the bed and Roxas pulled out of the girl who happened to be Axel's sister. She turned over in Roxas' arms and smiled as he gently kissed her. Axel wanted to scream. He wanted to tear his eyes away but he just couldn't. When Roxas pulled Namine onto his chest he began to stroke her golden hair and kiss the top of her head. She was drawing patterns on his sweaty chest just like Axel used to do.

"Roxas...you know I love you right?" Namine whispered. Axel felt his heart shatter.

"I love you too." Roxas said with such tenderness. Axel felt his heart die.

"But when are you going to tell Axel? You've blown him off a few times now." Namine murmured. "Didn't you have that date with him tonight?"

"Yeah but he'll be fine. He'll be upset that I forgot it but he won't be back till midnight. He always goes to the office to do some late night work when I miss a date." Roxas said.

"But you will tell him about us right? We've been together for a year Roxas. I don't wanna hide anymore." Namine pouted.

"I know. I'll tell him Namine I promise." Roxas whispered softly.

"I know he's my brother but I still feel bad Roxas." The blond girl titled her head up.

"You shouldn't. I just don't feel what I once did for him." Roxas shrugged. Axel felt hot tears coursing down his cheeks at the words. His whole world was falling to pieces around him.

"It'll break his heart. He loves you." Namine sighed.

"He'll move on. Axel's always been strong." Roxas replied with finality.

"And I'll have you all to myself." Namine grinned as she leaned up and kissed him again.

Axel backed away from the door, one hand clutching his chest as he struggled to breathe. Roxas and Namine were together, they were having an affair. Roxas was in love with Namine. They had been fucking each other for a year. Axel turned and slumped down the stairs to the front door.

He felt like he was trapped in his own body as it moved on its own accord. He was having a nightmare. He was just getting jitters from asking Roxas that question that was all. He would wake up any minutes now. His feet took him out of the house and towards the car. He hadn't noticed when he dropped the diamond engagement ring outside the bedroom.

Axel drove but his mind was a blank. He had no idea where to go and the other thing he could understand was that Roxas and his sister had been seeing each other for a year. His lover didn't care about him anymore. His fucking heart had just been taken out of his chest and shredded apart.

He pressed his foot down onto the gas and the car sped onwards towards is final destination. This was a nightmare, Axel was sure of it. Roxas still loved him. Hr said he loved him this afternoon. That couldn't have been a lie. It just couldn't be a lie. Axel felt his head aching and his throat was raw from the crying. He couldn't see very well because of the tears that would not stop.

His car stopped outside a small house. The lights were on. Axel stepped out of his car and walked to the front door. He felt out of place with everything. All he could see were Roxas and Namine in the bed, making love and whispering words that Axel had not heard from Roxas for a long time.

Now that he thought about it he and Roxas had not made love in a while but Axel always blamed Roxas' busy schedule. The little blond only ever said I love you after Axel said it first. Even when Roxas did say it his eyes held no warmth or that sparkle. The red head felt even more pieces of his heart break apart. He raised his hand and knocked on the door.

"Axel?" Squall Leonhart asked when he opened the door to the house he shared with his husband Cloud.

"Axel, what's wrong?" Cloud asked when he came to the door.

"Roxas..." Axel said hoarsely.

"What about Roxas? Did something happen to him Axel?" Squall questioned with an icy tone.

"He...Roxas...he." Axel tried to speak.

"What happened Axel?" Cloud asked.

"HE'S FUCKING MY SISTER!!!" the red head screamed. The last things he saw were Cloud's and Squall's shocked faces before he passed out.

* * *

**Atlantica City**

**Four Years Later**

Axel bolted up in bed, sweat dripped from his shaking body as his heart hammered relentlessly in his rib cage. He had been having these dreams lately, memories of the night he left Radiant Garden after learning that his boyfriend was screwing his sister. After waking up in Squall's home he had explained to the stoic brunet about finding Roxas and Namine together.

At first Squall denied it because Roxas was still his little brother. It had taken Cloud two hours to get Axel to stop crying and screaming. When he was done he told Cloud that he was going to leave to clear his head. When he left the city he never came back. Axel sighed as he sat up in the bed. He still kept in touch with Squall and the others.

He had told Riku and Sora over the phone about Roxas. Sora had been devastated while Riku screamed that he would kill the blond bastard. It took a lot of persuasion but the silver haired teen promised to leave Roxas alone. Riku and Sora had gotten married two years ago. Axel couldn't come to the wedding though, it was just far too painful to be within a hundred miles of Roxas. Sora and Riku understood and they sent the red head pictures of the ceremony. Axel was shaken from his thoughts by a whisper of his name from the beautiful boy beside him.

"Baby, are you ok?" Demyx asked softly.

"Yeah...I'm fine Demy. Go back to sleep." Axel smiled at the blond.

"Don't lie. You've had another dream again." Demyx sat up. He wrapped his arms around Axel's thin waist.

"It's nothing..." the red head waved off his lover. Demyx wouldn't buy it though.

"You know I worry about you." Demyx whispered as he licked the shell of Axel's ear.

"I know." He sighed then he turned around to face the blond. "If it weren't for you I'd be dead by now."

"Don't say things like that." Demyx murmured. "I told you we don't have to go to Radiant Garden. My manager only wants me to promote my songs there."

"I've gotta go back someday." Axel replied. "Don't change your plans Demy."

"I don't want to see you go through that again baby." Demyx kissed the red head softly.

"I'll be ok Demyx. Besides I miss my friends." Axel smiled.

"Ok but if you don't wanna be there anymore..." Demyx glanced into bright green eyes.

"Come on, let's go back to sleep." Axel pulled Demyx against his chest and the blond snuggled against his boyfriend.

"You know I love you right Axel?" Demyx whispered.

"I know. You saved me Demy. I owe you my life. Go to sleep." Axel whispered gently and after a few moments the blond was asleep. "I wish I could say I love you too."

Axel wanted to open his heart fully to the beautiful boy that had healed him. He wanted to love Demyx but there was a part of him that still loved Roxas.

And he hated that he still felt that way for the boy who broke his heart four years ago.


	2. Been Far Too Long

**Chapter Two**

**Been Far Too Long**

Axel was nervous. He felt ready to throw up and he gripped the hand rest until his knuckles turned white. He didn't miss Demyx's concerned eyes and the red head sighed with relief when he felt that small hand grip his free one. Demyx was driving them back into the Radiant Garden city limits. He could be home soon. He could see Riku and Sora.

He would get to talk to Cloud and Squall again instead of on the phone. He prayed to God that he would not cross paths with Roxas or his sister. Four years didn't heal all the wounds in his heart although Demyx healed most of them. Axel didn't know where he would be without his angel. Demyx gave him a smile and the green eyed man nodded in response.

The city lights glowed orange in the darkness and Axel caught sight of a large green sigh informing them that they had arrived in Radiant Garden. They arranged to stay in a hotel near the outskirts of the city then Axel would go to his friends in the morning. He didn't tell them that he was coming to visit.

He wanted it to be a surprise. He could only hope that Roxas would not be there with Namine. Finally they arrived at the hotel and Demyx lead the way inside. It was beginning to rain outside and Axel shivered. He never did like the rain although he often caught Demyx dancing in the downpour.

Axel smiled as he watched his angel moving towards the elevator to call the lift down. Three years ago, when Axel had lived one year in Atlantica City he had hit rock bottom. He could hardly hold onto a job and he spent most of his money on any kind of alcohol. He tried to forget Roxas by destroying his brain cells every night until he passed out on the floor. It had been a terrible night when Axel had come home drunk but he passed out in the alley behind his apartment. He knew even at that moment it was selfish to just want to give up and be swept away in that torrent. But that night he was beyond caring because of the letter he got from Sora that day.

Roxas and Namine had gotten married. The red head felt the remains of his shattered heart dissolve and break away until nothing remained. Some part of him hoped that Roxas would come looking for him. He had held onto that thread of hope that maybe Roxas still cared enough to come and look for him.

When he got that letter Axel just gave up. He had gone out, gotten drunk and collapsed in an alleyway. When he came to he had thought for sure he had died. A light had been shining into his eyes and then that terrible pain of a hangover shot through his skull.

When he found the ability to speak he learned that he had been brought back to a hospital. A passerby had found him and called for an ambulance. When he turned his head Axel caught sight of blond hair, sea green eyes and a beautiful angelic face. He learned that this unearthly creature was Demyx Aquaria, an aspiring singer who decided to take a short cut home through the alley. He had found Axel and called for help. The red head emerged from his memories when Demyx called his name.

"Thinking about me?" he giggled.

"Who else babe?" Axel grinned before placing a chaste kiss on those plump lips.

"Come on, they have a Jacuzzi here." Demyx winked.

"You have a one track mind Dem." Axel sighed dramatically. "I feel so used."

"Aww, you're hurt." Demyx pouted. "Want me to kiss it better?"

"Now there's an idea." Axel grinned lecherously. He pushed Demyx against the wall and pressed his lips against the blond boy's.

"Don't start Axel. We've gotten unpack." Demyx moaned while wrapping his arms around Axel's neck.

"You're a tease." Axel growled.

"Of course babe." The blond laughed. He let go of the red head to grab his bags.

"God I'm tired." Axel stretched when they dumped their luggage on the floor of their room.

"Come on." Demyx grabbed his hand. "You go to sleep. I'll put the things away."

"You're too good to me Demyx." Axel murmured as he fell on the bed fully clothed. "I don't deserve you."

"Well that's too bad because I happen to think you do deserve me." Demyx smiled. He caressed Axel's back. "Go to sleep."

"Thanks Demyx..." Axel murmured as he closed his eyes.

By the time the sun rose over the horizon Demyx was awake and in the shower currently singing at the top of his voice. Axel groaned upon awakening before stripping out of his clothes and stepping into the shower with Demyx. Because they had forgone their nightly treat the red head didn't waste any time in pinning his blond lover to the tiled wall and proceeded to make the singer scream himself hoarse.

After getting dressed the two of them left the hotel and got into the car. Demyx had to meet his manager at the studio at midday so that left him with enough time to finally meet Axel's friends. Axel had told his friends about Demyx in his letters so his arrival wouldn't be a shock.

"So where to first?" the blond turned to Axel.

"Let's go to Squall's place." Axel replied after a few moments.

"I can't wait to meet your friends." Demyx smiled wistfully.

When they arrived at the small house Axel suddenly felt extremely nervous again. He felt a lump gather in his throat and he found it difficult to breathe all of a sudden. He hadn't seen them in four years even though he kept in touch with them. Taking a deep breath Axel stepped out of the car and approached the glossy red door. I

n his last letter Cloud said that he and Squall had a surprise for Axel and if he ever wanted to see this surprise then he was welcome home any time. They had offered to send photos but Axel had not replied to that letter. He wanted to see this for himself. Finally he gathered enough courage to knock on the door. After a few moments the door opened.

"Sorry I took so long but I..." Cloud stopped when he saw who it was.

"Long time no see Cloud." Axel grinned. The spiky haired man dropped the cup of juice he had been carrying.

"Cloud, who is it?" Squall called from inside.

"Axel?" Cloud whispered his blue eyes wide as if unable to believe what he was seeing was real.

"I'm back." Axel nodded as he spoke softly.

"Cloud, what's wrong?" Squall came up beside his silent spouse then stopped when he saw the visitor. "What the hell? Axel?"

"Nice to see you too Squall." Axel drawled. Before anyone else could speak Cloud reached out and pulled the man into a fierce hug.

"We missed you." He choked out. Squall looked uncomfortable but Axel simply smiled.

"I missed you guys too." He whispered as he hugged the blond man back.

"And can I assume that this is Demyx Aquaria?" Squall raised an eyebrow at the blushing boy.

"Yeah..." Axel pulled Demyx to him. "This is my angel."

"Axel..." Demyx blushed bright red.

"Daddy! Papa! Can I go play!" a shrill voice called out and then a small blue haired child wrapped his tiny arms around Cloud's legs.

"Fayt, we have visitors." Squall said sternly but with a warm smile on his face. Cloud had picked up the small boy and was now hugging him to his chest.

"I'm guessing that this is the surprise you mentioned?" Axel stared at the little boy.

"Axel, meet our son Fayt Leingod." Cloud said with pride.

"We had the name changed legally to Leonhart a few months ago." Squall broke in.

"Fayt this is our friend we told you about." Cloud nodded towards Axel.

"Hi Uncle Axel." Fayt smiled shyly. His large green eyes were so expressive and his azure coloured hair suited him.

"Hi there Fayt." Axel grinned at the boy. "And how old are you?"

"I was six last week." The boy said shyly.

"Then I guess I'll have to buy you a present later." Axel laughed.

"Thank you uncle." Fayt turned to Cloud. "Can I go play Daddy?"

"I see Cliff and Albel out there." Squall spotted two other children approaching the house. One was blond and the other had long black hair with an odd blond colouring to it.

"Can I play with them? Please?" Fayt widened his eyes so that he resembled a puppy.

"Sure honey but be home for lunch or no treats." Cloud let his son down.

"Hi guys!" Fayt ran out to the other two boys.

"Those two are always fighting over who gets to play with Fayt." Squall sighed. He saw Cliff and Albel scowling at each other.

"You've got a beautiful son." Demyx smiled at them.

"Come on in." Cloud motioned for them to enter the house. "Sora and Riku are coming over in a little while."

"I'm surprised Sora never mentioned Fayt in his letters." Axel cocked his head.

"Well I did promise to give him pictures of Riku in a school girl's outfit if he kept his mouth shut." Cloud grinned.

"Cloud Strife-Leonhart you astound me!" Axel placed a hand over his heart.

"Demyx, can you give me a hand out here?" Squall asked from the kitchen.

"Sure." The bubbly blond got up and left Cloud and Axel alone.

"So how are you Axel?" Cloud asked gently.

"I'm ok. It was hard coming back here but I think I'll be fine." He answered truthfully. "So...how are Roxas and Namine doing?"

"They're ok I guess." Cloud shrugged. "After you left we didn't really talk to them for a while."

"Yeah..." Axel suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"So how are things with you and Demyx?" Cloud thankfully changed the subject.

"We're doing ok. He's great and I hope he's a hit here." Axel smiled wistfully. "I went through a rough time in Atlantica City but Demyx got me through it. He's my angel. So where did you find Fayt?"

"Squall and I always wanted a child of our own so we visited the orphanage Squall grew up in. Edea retired so Seifer runs it now." Cloud glanced towards the kitchen.

"Wait a second. Is this the same 'look at me and I'll break your nuts' Seifer Almasy? He's looking after the kids?" Axel couldn't believe his ears.

"Yeah well he mellowed out when he hooked up with one of Squall's childhood friends, Zell Dincht." Cloud laughed at Axel's expression.

"Have I walked into the Twilight Zone or something?" he murmured.

"Well Fayt's real parents died in a car wreck and he had no living relatives or at least no one came to take care of him. The moment I saw him I knew." Cloud had a dreamy expression on his face.

"And his friends? Cliff and Albel right?" Axel asked.

"They live on this street. Fayt became friends with them when we brought him home. But Cliff and Albel often...argue over who should play with Fayt." Cloud sighed.

"Oh...sounds like a childhood crush to me. Maybe Cliff and Albel will compete for your son's heart." Axel grinned at Cloud's horrified look.

"Oh god! My son isn't even ten and he has two boys crushing after him!" Cloud went white.

"Chill Cloud." Axel laughed. "He's a cute kid and you're happy with your life so that's great. And I'm happy."

"I'm glad you're happy Axel." Cloud nodded. "And we really did miss you. Even Squall."

"Yikes. You had to put up with a mopey Squall. I feel for you man." Axel winced. Cloud laughed at that and then he heard the door opening. Sora had the spare key to the house.

"Hi guys. And where is my adorable nephew?" Sora's voice rang out from the hallway.

"I don't know why you got him another gift." That was Riku. Axel felt his heart jolt when he heard them.

"Hi Cloud..." Sora began but stopped. Riku bumped into him and then his eyes widened when he saw who was with Cloud.

"Oh my god." He whispered in shock.

"What is it?" now Axel felt his heart freeze. From the hallway Roxas and Namine emerged.

"A-Axel?" Roxas stammered in shock. Namine went as white as a sheet. Axel just stared at the boy he had worshipped so completely, the boy he had been ready to propose to. Now all he could feel was a slowly simmering rage.

"Hello Roxas." Axel replied in a voice that would have sent shivers down Squall's spine.

* * *

**Note-**So I've found a new passion which happens to be Star Ocean: Till the End of Time. I used the main character Fayt as Cloud and Squall's kid and because I love Cliff and Albel is a complex character I included them. That and I happen to like any yaoi story concerning those three. So Axel and Roxas meet again and Squall wants words with Demyx. Wanna see what happens next so stay tuned. 


	3. Only Skin Deep

**Chapter Three**

**Only Skin Deep**

**Radiant Garden**

**The Strife-Leonhart Residence**

Today began like any other day for one Squall Leonhart. He got up early to make breakfast for his son and husband then after checking to see if Fayt was dressed and at the table eating he went back to his room to see Cloud. His blond love always did prefer to have his breakfast in bed. Squall smirked as he recalled many of those times when Cloud would devour the strawberries and syrup from Squall's body.

Cloud could be quite the kinky little sex fiend when he wanted to be. That morning his beautiful blond was up and ready for his breakfast. After finishing up they took Fayt to the doctor's clinic for his appointment. The little blue haired boy hadn't been feeling well lately and Cloud was getting worried. When the doctor checked the child over he then took a blood sample and told Cloud that the results should be back soon.

When the blond got home Squall had to calm his husband down to talk to him. He managed to convince Cloud that taking Fayt's blood was a precaution and there was probably nothing wrong with their son. In reality Squall was deathly scared that something could be wrong with their son but he needed to be the strong one here.

When Cloud had calmed down he had taken Fayt into the kitchen and fixed him up some sandwiches to eat. The doorbell rang and Cloud had gone to answer it. When Squall had seen Axel Sinclair standing on the doorstep along with a pretty blond man Squall decided that his day had indeed gotten strange. He was happy to see the red headed man after four years and Fayt had not gotten shy and quiet around him.

It turned out that the blond was Demyx Aquaria. According to Axel's letters this blond boy was the sole reason Axel was able to get a grip on life again after going through a really bad time. While Cloud took Axel into the living room to talk Squall asked Demyx to join him in the kitchen.

He wanted to get to know this guy. Axel had been badly hurt in the past and the last thing Squall wanted was for the red head to take off again without so much as a goodbye. As soon as they got into the small kitchen area Squall crossed his arms and leaned back against the sink. He studied the aqua eyed man for a few moments before speaking.

"So where did you and Axel meet exactly?" Squall asked.

"He didn't tell you in his letters?" Demyx sounded surprised but then a sad look crossed his features. "I don't blame him for not telling you though."

"What do you mean by that?" Squall raised an eyebrow.

"It's just that Axel was going through a really rough time because of his split from Roxas and he wasn't in the greatest condition when I found him." The blond answered.

"What do you mean?" the brunet questioned.

"I think Axel should be the one to tell you." Demyx admitted. "I don't wanna betray his trust over something like this."

"So you're a singer right?" Squall was momentarily stunned by this boy's honesty.

"Yeah and that's why I'm here. Axel wanted to come back and mend bridges with everyone." Demyx nodded.

"Did he mention speaking to Roxas or Namine?" Squall cocked his head.

"He said he wasn't ready for that." Demyx replied.

"Is he going back with you when you're done here?" Squall asked.

"We have an apartment in Atlantica City. But if Axel wants to stay here I won't stop him." Demyx sighed.

"You really care about him don't you?" Squall murmured softly.

"I've been through some rough shit myself. Axel helped me out. He's done more for me than anyone I've known." Demyx smiled wistfully.

"I'd give you the whole 'hurt him and I'll break every bone in your body' speech but I don't think you'd need that." Squall gave the blond a small smile.

"Thanks man!" Demyx bounced on his feet. Squall shook his head but for the moment Demyx got his blessing.

"Come on...Cloud'll start thinking I'm gonna send you to the hospital." Squall motioned for Demyx to follow him.

"What the hell?" the brunet stopped when he entered the living room. "Oh shit..."

In front of him Axel was glaring at Roxas as if he were the scum of the earth. Namine looked like she was going to be sick but she kept her eyes on her brother. Sora was gripping Riku's hand in a death grip. Cloud swallowed loudly then he spotted Squall with Demyx.

The spiky haired blond went to his husband and wrapped his arms around his waist. This encounter was going to get ugly. Demyx stared at the little blond who broke Axel's heart four years ago. He felt a burning rage for the boy and the blond girl he was with. Demyx wasn't a violent person, he never had been, but he had to fight back the urge to beat the shit out of both of them.

"How are you?" Axel asked icily.

"You're back?" Roxas whispered in shock.

"Wow, you've grown more brain cells." Axel spat sarcastically. "But yeah I'm back for a few days."

"Oh god Axel!" Sora lunged forward and wrapped his arms around the red head. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too little guy." Axel smiled. Riku approached the red head and when Sora let him go Riku slapped him.

"Don't you ever fucking leave like that again!" the silver haired man yelled before he grabbed his friend and hugged him.

"You still pack a punch Riku." Axel laughed. "I don't know how Sora puts up with you."

"Axel..." Namine whispered as if pained. The red head felt the smile leave his face as his sister approached him.

"Hello Namine." He said coolly.

"Axel...can we...can we be civil, please?" the girl pleaded.

"I don't see why I should be." He crossed his arms. "I mean you did steal my boyfriend from me so why should I play nice to you?"

"Axel I'm so sorry but we never wanted you to find out like that." Namine pleaded.

"Oh and when would the time have been appropriate? On our next anniversary considering Roxas blew me off to fuck you!" the red head was beginning to lose whatever cool he had left.

"Axel come on she's your sister." Roxas tried to intervene but that comment made Axel snap completely.

"And that means I'm obligated to forgive for what she did! It was fucking betrayal! My own sister was having an affair with my boyfriend for a year! I don't have to forgive her or you for what you both did to me." By this time Axel was livid and ready to break something.

"Axel I'm so sorry!" Namine sobbed brokenly. "I miss you. I miss my big brother. You've been gone for four years and I want you back."

"You should've thought of that before you started what you did." Axel turned away. "I'll call you later Cloud. Sora, Riku I'll see you later."

"Axel, please can we talk?" Roxas pleaded. Four years ago Axel would've jumped for joy and offered Roxas anything. Right now he wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

"And as for you," he jabbed a finger into Roxas' chest. "I hate you so much right now Roxas. You could've just told me you didn't love my anymore instead of giving me hope. Demyx, I wanna leave now please."

"Ok baby." Demyx grabbed Axel's outstretched hand.

"Who the fuck are you?" Roxas snarled.

"The name's Demyx and Axel is my boyfriend." When Demyx said this Sora didn't miss the look of jealousy in Roxas' eyes.

"And this conversation is over." The blond made his way to the front door.

"You can't just take him. We want to talk to him!" Roxas cried.

"So you can break his heart again. If Axel doesn't wanna stay then I won't force him." Demyx said through gritted teeth.

"Please, I just want to leave. Roxas, I can't talk to you right now." Axel said in a defeated tone.

"Roxas..." Squall spoke in a warning tone. "Let him go."

"We'll see you soon Axel." Sora promised and Riku nodded.

"Please, please talk to me Axel." Namine begged again. The red head shook his head then he pulled Demyx with him out of the door.

"I-i just w-wanted to talk t-to him." Namine sobbed after her brother left.

"Just give him time." Cloud murmured.

"He's had four years." Roxas said bitterly as he hugged his wife.

"And whose fault is that?" Sora snapped.

"Please don't fight." Cloud begged. "Look, I'll talk to Axel tomorrow and maybe I can get him to talk to you both but I'm not making any promises."

"Yeah...but that Demyx guy was pretty hot." Riku remarked which earned him a slap on the arm from Sora.

"Anything in trousers." The little brunet grinned.

"Yeah...I'm glad for him." Roxas choked.

"I talked to Demyx and he seems to be a nice guy." Squall admitted.

"Roxas," Sora went to his brother. "Listen, Axel will forgive you but it's gonna take time. Maybe you could get your friendship back at least."

"He never once sent a letter to me Sora. He didn't even want to talk to Namine. I don't think he wants to be our friend." The blond spat out the last word.

"You're never gonna resolve this unless you talk to him. And I know you miss him Roxas." Sora said sagely. The brunet was of course referring to the night he came home early only to hear Roxas sobbing in his room while holding a picture of Axel.

"We'll I've never forgiven you." Riku muttered but he continued when Sora shot him a dark look. "But I'll get round to it if you become friends with Axel again."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow." Roxas murmured after a few moments. "I need to talk to him."

The tension was broken when Fayt came running into the house with Cliff and Albel hot on his heels.


	4. Glaring Dream

**Chapter Four**

**Glaring Dream**

**Radiant Garden**

**Hotel**

By the time Demyx got Axel back to the hotel the red head was shaking and fighting back tears. The blond singer sighed and fought down his anger against Namine and Roxas. All that mattered was making sure Axel was going to be fine before he went to meet up with his manager. After getting into the hotel suite Axel slumped onto the bed with his head in his hands and he shuddered with suppressed sobs.

It could've been so easy to just start screaming and throwing random objects at Roxas. Axel honestly didn't know what he would've done without Demyx there to help him away. When he felt the bed dip beside him he let his lover pull him into a hug. Warm arms wrapped around his trembling body and he pressed his face into Demyx's warm neck. He felt hot tears slide down his face as he cried.

"I didn't think it would be so fucking hard." Axel sobbed pitifully.

"You did good babe." Demyx whispered as he stroked Axel's back. "I like Cloud and Squall though."

"Yeah..." Axel smiled wistfully. "I missed those two. God, I don't wanna leave here for the rest of the fucking day."

"Sora and Riku seemed nice." The blond sighed. "I can stay here if you want."

"No, don't do that Demy. You need this remember?" Axel shook his head.

"Are you gonna be ok here?" Demyx murmured after he kissed Axel's temple.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Axel nodded. "I'll give you a call later ok."

"Sure babe." Demyx placed a soft kiss on the red head's lips. "And you did promise to show me the town tonight."

"Well I can't disappoint my man." Axel grinned smoothly.

"Hopefully the session won't be long." Demyx grabbed his coat. "I know it was hard Axel, believe me."

"I know Demy. That business with Zexion..." he trailed off. The subject of the lavender haired author was still a sore topic for Demyx.

"Yeah well I haven't seen that bastard in a while so I don't care but...just be careful." The blond gave Axel his puppy eyes.

"I'll be fine." Axel rolled his eyes. "Now go before your boss kicks my ass for keeping you late."

"Sure." Demyx giggled when Axel pushed him out the door. "I'll call you later honey. Take it easy."

When the blond left Axel shut the door and slumped against it. He sighed before approaching the bed again. He really wanted to just sleep the rest of the day away but despite his run in with his sister and his ex he wanted to see Sora and Riku again. He missed those two terribly. Fishing his mobile out of his pocket he dialled Cloud's number.

They were probably still there. As he listened to the ringing in his ear he thought about Roxas and Namine. A part of him wanted to be with his little sister again but his shattered pride prevented that from ever happening in the foreseeable future. And then there was the matter of Roxas. Even after four years he was as beautiful as ever. Axel felt disgusted for even thinking that about his ex.

"Hello?" a voice answered. Axel felt his blood freeze when he realized who had answered.

"Roxas..." he murmured quietly. He felt like an idiot. He should've realized Roxas could still be there.

"Axel? Please don't hang up!" Roxas pleaded softly.

"Is Sora or Riku there?" Axel asked stiffly.

"Can you talk to me Axel?" Roxas asked with a pleading tone.

"I don't want to talk to you Roxas." The red head snapped. "Put your brother on the phone."

"Dammit Axel please talk to me. I just want to know how you are." The blond replied desperately.

"You cheated on me with my sister and you wanna know how I feel?" Axel snarled as tears fell from his eyes.

"I never wanted you to find out like that." Roxas sounded like he too was on the verge of tears.

"When were you gonna tell me?" Axel whispered sadly. "Tell me that Roxas."

"I-I don't know..." Roxas answered after a few moments.

"Lucky I found out when I did I suppose." Axel murmured. He gulped down the lump that had formed in his throat.

"I did miss you Axel." Roxas said after a few minutes of silence. "Then you took off like that."

"It was hard enough seeing you like that Roxas." Axel wiped his suddenly wet eyes.

"I couldn't believe it when I saw you. I thought I was dreaming again." Roxas whispered brokenly.

"Don't say that Roxas." Axel barked sharply. "You had Namine, just like you wanted. How are you guys doing anyway?"

"We're ok I guess." Roxas sounded tired. "Listen, can we meet up and talk."

"Don't go there." Axel warned.

"I just wanna talk to you Axel. I know I don't deserve to ask you but please can we meet up?" Roxas was adamant.

"I don't know Roxy..." he unintentionally used his ex-lover's nickname. He didn't know that Roxas smiled when he said it.

"It'll just be a quick coffee. I promise it will just be a chance to talk." Roxas swore.

"Right..." Axel could feel his resolve ebbing away. "But I won't stay any longer than half an hour ok."

"You got a date with Demyx?" Roxas hoped his tone didn't betray the twinge of jealously he could feel.

"That's none of your business." Axel snapped but he relented. "I'll meet you at Aerith's Coffee House in twenty minutes."

"Thank you." Roxas whispered.

"Can I talk to Sora now?" Axel hastily wiped away the few stray tears away.

When Sora came to the phone he demanded to know if Roxas had been an asshole to Axel over the phone. The red head had laughed at the little brunet's protective streak but he managed to reassure him and Riku that Roxas didn't say anything. Axel spent the next few minutes arranging a meeting time for his friends.

He promised that he would get them tickets to see Demyx sing at the Radiant Garden nightclub. Sora managed to alleviate his apprehension a little bit but when the time came to go and see Roxas he felt the growing pain again in his heart. He hated that Roxas could still possess power over him even after four years apart. When the time came Axel made his way to the coffee house where he had taken Roxas to on their first date.

The little blond was already there, his hands wrapped round a cup of coffee. Excitement lit up his face when he spotted Axel approaching. The red head averted his gaze from his ex-lover when he sat down and ordered a coffee. Aerith was ecstatic to see Axel back in town again and he didn't miss the glare she sent Roxas' way.

When he received his coffee he sipped at the hot liquid to calm his nerves. What possessed him to come out here anyway? He wasn't going to lie about no longer caring about Roxas but he would sooner jump into a frozen lake naked than admit that out loud. Finally it was Roxas who broke the silence.

"You look good Axel." He murmured with a smile.

"I am good. I've got a good job back in Atlantica City and Demyx keep me grounded." Axel replied.

"How did you guys meet anyway?" Roxas sipped his coffee.

"I was having a rough time and Demyx was there one day. He had it rough with Zexion for a while but..." Axel stopped then smiled. He really did owe Demyx everything.

"I am happy for you Axel." Roxas stared into his coffee.

"So how's married life treating you?" Axel asked civilly.

"We're doing ok." The blond boy answered vaguely. "Not all of it is a bed of roses but we're getting there."

"The ceremony must've been nice." Axel glanced at his watch. Demyx would be with his manager by now.

"Yeah. If you want you could ask Namine about it..." Roxas trailed off. Axel shook his head before finishing his coffee.

"How's the singing career coming along?" Axel changed the topic.

"I'm doing great." Roxas nodded enthusiastically. "But I'm stuck on this one song."

"You can't finish it?" Axel cocked an eyebrow. That would be a first.

"I don't have a muse." Roxas shrugged. "Namine's tried to help but I can't finish it."

"I know you Rox. You'll finish it no time." Axel waved his hand.

"So how long are you staying?" Roxas asked hopefully.

"Depends on Demyx and his manager." Axel shrugged. "Demy's here to promote a few new songs then he's going back to Atlantica."

"Are you gonna talk to Namine before you go?" Roxas seemed to choke on the last word.

"Yeah...I'll talk to her." Axel relented. "Look, I'm gonna go now. It's been nice talking to you Roxas."

"Wait Axel!" Roxas got up from his chair when Axel moved away. "Don't go yet please."

"I've gotta go Roxas. I'll see you later." Axel waved him off before running across the street.

"Axel..." Roxas murmured sadly as he watched his ex vanish from sight. What the hell had he been thinking? He knew that winning Axel's friendship back would be no easy task.

"How did it go?" Aerith came up to the distraught blond.

"I'd have more luck getting Squall to wear a dress." Roxas muttered bitterly.

"You knew it wouldn't be simple Roxas. Anyway your wife is expecting you home." Aerith smiled at him.

"I'll see you later Aerith." Roxas turned and started walking home. He thought about that name Axel had mentioned. Could it be the same Zexion? He purple haired man moved to Radiant Garden three years ago and he befriended Roxas and his family. Was Axel talking about the same man? Fishing out his cell phone Roxas scrolled for the number.

"Hi Zexion, it's me. Listen I need to ask you something." Roxas took a breath before continuing. "You told me that you had a boyfriend. I know you don't like talking about it but...was his name Demyx Aquaria?"

When Roxas heard a glass shatter over the phone he knew that he had his answer.


	5. A Hundred Tears

**Chapter Five**

**A Hundred Tears**

**Radiant Garden**

**Zexion Talos' Residence **

Brushing lavender hair from his eyes Zexion sighed as he sat back in his chair and stared at the manuscript he had written thus far. He had been struggling with this story for weeks now and his deadline was almost up. He grabbed his coffee cup and scowled when he realized the dark liquid was cold. He got up and stretched to relieve his aching muscles before making his way into the small kitchen across from his private study.

His stomach rumbled and he made a note to buy more groceries later on. After refilling his coffee mug Zexion went into the living room instead and sat on the couch. He was exhausted and out of ideas and inspiration for the day, maybe the rest of the month at this rate. He had been trying to finish this novel for weeks but he just didn't have a muse to help him with it. His last series of books which was a trilogy entitled _**Nobody's Empire **_had been a bestseller.

The two main characters, Myde and Ienzo, had been the subject of some controversy. Zexion's trilogy was set in a magical realm and the two central characters were lovers. This alone could have been the reason the trilogy became so popular but Zexion didn't really care.

He had always loved reading and writing and had wanted to pursue a proper career with his literary skills. His family were powerful and rich. His father was a senator and the last Zexion heard from him he was running for the presidency. The author couldn't give a fuck about his family though. All they ever brought him was misery and the choices to either follow in their footsteps or lose everything. Zexion hated thinking about his family because then he started thinking about Demyx.

Dark eyes burned slightly with tears. He couldn't believe he still cried for the lover he let walk out of his life five years ago. His family had ruined that but mostly it had been his fault. He had been given a choice and he lost the love of his life because of it.

He had tried dating well brought up young ladies that his mother and father approved of but the thought of becoming intimate with any of them made him feel physically sick. When he started dating men again after getting away from his family he just couldn't get past the image of Demyx. No one could ever match up to the bubbly blond who stole his heart years ago. Sighing, the lavender haired man dumped the contents of his mug into the sick and returned to his study.

He'd been living in Radiant Garden for three years now. He had gone to the same school that Squall Leonhart attended and he was friends with the usually reserved brunet. He had bought a small house in the suburbs of the city and had made his living as a writer ever since.

Sometimes his parents tried to get into contact with him but he rebuked their efforts every time they wanted to call a truce. He had become good friends with Squall's husband Cloud as well as Roxas and Sora. Riku could be scary when he wanted to be but he was a good friend and fiercely loyal to Sora. Zexion recalled the time they went out to eat and some guy kept ogling Sora.

Riku had had enough when the guy went up to Sora and starting hitting on him quite blatantly. The little brunet was too embarrassed and shocked to say anything so Riku made the decision for him. He kicked the guy so hard in the nuts everyone could hear something crack. The man's testicle transplant went well though. Zexion was snapped out of his musing when the phone started to ring. He abandoned his unfinished story again. Without a muse he wasn't going to get this one finished in time for the deadline. He grabbed the phone and answered the call.

"Roxas, what is it?" Zexion asked when the little blond started talking fast. When he heard Roxas ask him about Demyx he dropped the mug he had been holding. "What did you say?"

"I told you about Axel right? Well he's back and he's brought Demyx with him." Roxas replied.

"But it could be another Demyx..." Zexion whispered as he sat down on the nearest chair. He had gone weak in the knees.

"Yeah, I suppose but this guy has the weirdest hairstyle I've ever seen. Looks like a cross between a mullet and a Mohawk." Roxas sighed.

"Oh god..." Zexion gasped. He could feel his body becoming numb.

"What is it Zexion?" Roxas asked quickly.

"It can't be him...I-I can't believe it." The author gasped out.

"I know you don't like talking about it Zexion but if this is the same Demyx then I guess I should tell you...he and Axel..." Roxas seemed to choke on the next part. "They're involved."

"Oh..." Zexion felt something in his chest break apart.

"Listen, Axel said he was promoting his songs. Maybe you can see him later." Roxas suggested hopefully.

"God...I don't know if he'd still want to speak to me." Zexion choked out.

"I talked to Axel and...look, we're far from alright but it's a start. Maybe Demyx would wanna talk to you too." Roxas said firmly.

"I can't believe it." Zexion whispered brokenly. "Five years...and he's here now."

"So are you gonna talk to him?" Roxas questioned after a few moments. "I think he'd be at the recording studio on Archades Avenue. It's the best one in town."

"Ok, thanks Roxas." Instead of waiting for an answer Zexion hung up.

Zexion started pacing around the house, his mind going a million miles an hour. He had the state of mind to clean up the pieces of the broken mug before he could slice his foot open. He couldn't believe that Demyx was here. He was just across town. The author stopped when terror gripped his heart.

Just what was he supposed to say to Demyx when he saw him again? How could he make up for those hurtful words he had yelled at his blond angel in a fit of rage? He was a writer; words flowed from his mouth as easily as water from a glass. He had to at least see him with his own two eyes. Zexion had to know if this was truly his ex-lover. Making up his mind Zexion grabbed his coat and left the house for the studio.

Demyx was glad to be out of that recording booth. He had spent a lot longer in the session than he anticipated. After calling Axel and setting up a dinner date the blond singer wanted to go to the hotel and have a nice hot bath. He couldn't wait for his date with Axel.

The red head promised to take him to the best place in town for dinner and he had a surprise for him. Demyx couldn't help feeling giddy. Axel always managed to surprise him. Dating the gorgeous red head was one of the best decisions Demyx made in his life. Demyx fished out his phone and was about to dial Axel's number again when he heard a voice.

"Demyx? Is that you?" that voice, so familiar and from his past. Turning slowly Demyx laid his eyes on a man he hasn't seen in five years.

"Z-Zexion?" the blond whispered in shock. There stood his first love and the man who broke his heart.

"Yeah...it's been a long time." Lavender hair, so smooth and silky, fell across one dark eye.

"Shit...you're really here..." Demyx backed away steadily. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I heard you were here and I wanted to see you." Zexion finished in a whisper. Demyx felt five years' worth of pain and anger boil up to the surface.

"You've seen me so now I'll leave." The singer snarled angrily.

"Wait Demyx, please!" Zexion pleaded. Demyx had never heard Zexion use that tone before.

"What do you want me to say? That I forgive you?" Demyx spat out. When he saw the broken in on Zexion's face he breathed out his anger and tried to stay calm. "It's been five years Zexion. I'm still angry."

"You've got every right to be angry. What I did and said to you was unforgivable." Dark eyes shone sadly.

"You said I was a whore." Demyx muttered brokenly. "You dated me even when you knew I was a hooker. You said you didn't care about that."

"I know..." Zexion couldn't look at him now.

"When you called me that in front of your family...when you said those things...it hurt so badly." Demyx didn't want to continue.

"I deserve your hate Demyx, I truly do but I want to start over." Zexion pleaded.

"You're fucking right about deserving my hate." Demyx snapped as tears blurred his vision. "God, I gave you everything and you threw it away at a single word."

"You think I don't know that?" Zexion cried back.

"Why now Zexion?" the singer asked when a few minutes of siècle lapsed between them.

"Roxas called me. He told me about you and Axel and I just wanted to see if you..." Zexion sighed heavily. "I wanted to see if you were happy."

"Right..." Demyx looked away from his ex. "Yes, I'm happy with Axel. I'm only gonna be staying here for a few days, maybe two weeks but after that I'm going back to Atlantica City."

"In that case could I meet Axel?" Zexion questioned.

"What for?" Demyx asked defensively.

"I just wish to get to know the guy you're in love with." Zexion shrugged. Demyx blushed and turned away.

"I can't make any promises." He muttered after a while.

"I understand..." Zexion nodded.

"So how are your folks?" Demyx asked.

"I wouldn't know." Zexion shook his head. "I haven't spoken to them in years."

"Why?" the blond frowned. Zexion would have done anything to please his parents.

"There was a difference of opinion and I didn't want anything to do with them anymore." Zexion replied honestly.

"So what do you do for a living?" Demyx questioned.

"I'm a writer." He mumbled with a blush painting his cheeks.

"You always wanted to be a famous writer." Demyx allowed a small smile to grace his features. "Look, I'm meeting Axel soon so I should go."

"Ok..." Zexion said with disappointment.

"I'll ask Axel about your offer." Demyx muttered. "Bye Zexion."

Without another word Demyx left the studio and Zexion could only stare after him.


	6. Riku's Fairytale

Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**Riku's Fairytale **

**Radiant Garden**

**Sora and Riku's apartment **

Riku Mizana watched in amusement as Sora ran about their apartment trying to find a decent outfit to wear for their meeting with Axel. The little brunet had been excited about their upcoming day with Axel and he wanted to show off some of his new outfits from that overflowing wardrobe he called a fashion house.

While his husband busied himself with looking good Riku was on the phone to his older brother Sephiroth who lived in the neighboring city Hallow Bastion. The two kept in touch long after their parents had disowned Sephiroth when he brought his lover to dinner one evening. Although Genesis behaved like a perfect gentleman the Mizana patriarch and matriarch treated him like shit causing Sephiroth to break all ties with them.

When his big brother left Riku had been the object of scrutiny and anger from his parents. They never beat him or abused him in any way except verbally and they did that as often as they could. They made it abundantly clear that Riku would marry a lovely girl and carry on the family name.

Kairi was a charming and funny girl who made him laugh whenever he was lonely or angry. The red headed girl admitted that she too had a lover already, a bubbly energetic girl named Selphie who was ready with a smile whenever someone needed it. Not wanting to keep them apart Riku came out to his parents and it didn't take a genius to figure out what happened after that little coming party.

When Kairi and Selphie moved away Riku had his best friend Axel to rely on. The two were inseparable, Axel always looking out for his silver haired friend while Riku became caught up in abusive relationships just to get back at his family. He was bitter and hurt but he couldn't stop himself whenever he went looking for release.

Axel had tired to stop him but Riku was known for his thick headedness and he refused to listen. When his last boyfriend put him in the hospital Axel had had enough and he forced Riku to have an intervention. The red head saved his life that night. Sephiroth had been beyond furious when he found out what happened to his little brother. Riku still remembered the horrific screaming match Seph had had with their parents.

But one good thing came out of Sephiroth's brief return to Radiant Garden. He and Genesis had adopted a little boy with wild black hair and bright violet eyes. Zack Fair had been orphaned when his mother died giving birth to him but she lived long enough to give him his name. The woman, Callie Fair, had been a good friend of Genesis'.

Genesis had been the doctor on call that night. He had lost that woman but saved her baby. Riku had been aware of the circumstances surrounding Zack's adoption but it was uplifting for him to see his godson. Zack was a handful, always demanding attention and even though he was a baby Riku swore that the child always had a mischievous grin on his face.

Then came the night that changed his life for the better. Axel had organized a birthday party for his boyfriend Roxas and Riku had been well enough to attend. He was happy for his best friend. Axel had always talked about the beautiful little blond who stole his heart with a single glance.

Riku never believed in that love at first sight crap until Axel introduced him to Roxas' brother Sora. The little brunet was breathtaking with his small button nose and cheeks with a red tint and eyes as bright as a summer day. His spiky chocolate hair looked so soft and inviting. And his voice…Riku practically felt his body turn to jelly.

Their relationship hadn't been easy in the beginning. Riku was still recovering from the abuse he suffered but unlike his own parents Sora's was aware of their son's sexual preferences and they supported them. It helped that Sora and Roxas had an elder brother, Squall, who had married his childhood sweetheart Cloud Strife.

They helped Riku understand that he was a good person who didn't deserve the shit he had been given. Axel had always told him that but he never truly believed it until now. Riku treated Roxas and Squall like his own brothers and for once in his life he belonged to a family who cared about him. Then Axel left town.

Squall had been the one to tell Sora what happened following Axel's departure from the city. Riku had cried and screamed then he just sat on his bed and wept for his best friend. If he didn't have Sora he didn't know what he would've done but his little lover kept his steady and offered a shoulder to cry on.

Although they were brothers Sora had been furious with his twin. For a few weeks Sora and Roxas refused to speak to one another. Squall tried to keep the peace along with Cloud, getting no help at all from Riku who stayed by Sora's side and who, for a moment, hated Roxas for driving Axel away. Eventually the twins reconciled while Riku remained firm to not speak to Roxas for the foreseeable future.

He had been relieved when Axel called to let them know he was fine and staying in Atlantica City. He pleaded with Riku and Sora to let him have time away to sort out his feelings. Riku obeyed his wishes but called whenever he could and wrote Axel letters or sent e-mails.

Two years after that horrible time came the best moment of Riku's life when Sora took him out to his favorite restaurant and asked him to marry him. The first time Sora asked it caused Riku to faint. After being revived the silver haired boy screamed 'Yes!' then demanded that Sora put the ring on his finger. The little brunet had laughed then proceeded to dance the rest of the night away with his fiancé. Riku had never been so happy in his life.

When Sephiroth found out about his little brother's upcoming nuptials he was adamant about helping out. Riku had been a great help when Sephiroth proposed to Genesis. Of course the elder Mizana had been sick twice just from practicing. Eventually Genesis had been the one to pop the question and the two had gotten married in Radiant Garden.

Sephiroth, Genesis and two year old Zack had attended Riku and Sora's wedding along with Squall, Cloud, Kairi, Selphie, Namine and Roxas. Friends from both parties came to the wedding and Sora's parents had cried as their son married his lover. Roxas had married Namine a year prior but despite the circumstances around the marriage everyone had a good time.

It hadn't been the same without Axel but Riku didn't let anything spoil his day. He and Sora had danced until their feet ached, Seph had to stop Zack from devouring all the cake, Cloud and Squall were always caught making out and Kairi and Selphie spiked the punch with help from Tidus and his practical joker of a boyfriend Zell.

Once the photos were taken Sora sent copies to Axel. The red head had finally gotten back on his feet and he had a decent job in Atlantica City and was living with his boyfriend Demyx Aquaria. Axel always sounded so happy when he talked about the blond. Riku was ecstatic for his best friend and life continued as it always has done. When Cloud and Squall adopted Fayt the child had been spoiled rotten no thanks to Sora and Roxas.

"How do I look baby?" Sora's voice pulled Riku from his thoughts.

"Divine as always sweetheart." Riku smiled brightly as he examined his husband. Sora chose to wear a red shirt with black jeans and converse shoes.

"So where do you wanna take Axel?" Sora asked as he reached for his keys.

"You know Axel, either a movie or the arcade." Riku replied.

"Some things never change right babe?" Sora giggled as he looked around for his wallet.

"Yeah…it's good to have him back." Riku sighed.

"Now things can liven up with him back." Sora laughed at Riku's appalled look.

"But don't I always liven you up?" he leered causing Sora to blush red before continuing his search for his wallet. Riku shook his head then grabbed the phone when it started to ring.

"Hello?" he asked cheerfully.

"R-Riku?" a choked voice asked. Immediately the silver haired boy felt his heart clench.

"Sephiroth? What's wrong? Are you ok?" he asked hurriedly. Sora had joined him at the table, his face a mask of worry.

"It's…oh god, it's Genesis…Riku…" Sephiroth was sobbing. The older man had called last week and he was fine then. Riku was going to call him about Axel but he was so excited at having his best friend back it slipped his mind.

"What happened Seph? Is Genesis ok?" Riku felt cold fear gather within him.

"H-He's sick…really sick…he's in the hospital, please, can you come to Hallow Bastion Riku. Oh god…p-please come here." Sephiroth begged. The older of the two never begged for anything before in his life. Riku didn't hesitate to answer.

"I'll be right there Seph." When he hung up he turned to Sora. "I have to go to Seph. He said Genesis is sick and in the hospital."

"Oh my god…" Sora's hand went to his mouth. "I'll come with you."

"You don't have to Sora." Riku began but stopped when Sora held up a hand.

"Sephiroth is family as well as Genesis and Zack. Let me call Axel first." Sora pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number.

"I told Axel what happened. He's already with Cloud and Squall." Sora explained. Finally locating his wallet Sora and Riku left their apartment and headed for the car.

* * *

**The Strife-Leonhart Residence**

"What's wrong Axel?" Cloud asked when the ashen looking red head slipped his phone shut.

"Riku got a call from Sephiroth. Genesis is in the hospital." Axel murmured.

"What?" Squall was wide eyed. "What happened to him?"

"Seph just said that he was sick. Oh god, I hope he'll be fine." Axel slumped into the chair.

"Sephiroth worships him. If anything happens to Genesis…" Cloud didn't need to finish the sentence.

"Maybe I should go with them to see how he's doing." Axel suggested. Squall and Cloud glanced at one another then back at the worried red head.

"Axel, you were going to do this tonight. We'll get Sora to contact us with information about Genesis. Take Demyx out tonight." Cloud said sternly.

"Are you sure?" Axel sighed slightly.

"We'll tell you if anything happens but you've been planning this for weeks right? Go and have a great night." Cloud smiled.

"Ok, but tomorrow I'll go and see Sephiroth. It's been a while anyway." Axel nodded.

"In the meantime I have a bath to run." Squall made his way upstairs to retrieve Fayt for his bath.

"I do not envy that man." Cloud shuddered. "Fayt always puts up a fight when its his bath time."

"Have fun you two." Axel winked as he went to the door. "Could you call Roxas and let him know about Riku and Sora. I'll see you later Cloud."

"Good luck tonight Axel." Cloud called then went to join his husband in trying to get Fayt clean.

* * *

**Note-**Hi everyone!! So after a god awful bout of writer's block concerning this story I am back on track. Well I gave you insight into Riku and his family and added some extra drama to the angst fire that is building. Next chapter had already been written and will be up tomarrow. Enjoy my lovelies.


	7. Melodies Of Life

**Chapter Seven**

**Melodies of Life**

**Hallow Bastion**

**Sephiroth and Genesis' Residence **

Soon after putting his four year old son to bed Sephiroth fell onto a chair in the living room of the house he shared with his husband. He had cried so much tonight he didn't think he would have anything left but tears continued to leak from his cat green eyes. His throat was sore and he felt sick to his stomach. Zack had no idea that his papa was sick in the hospital and for now Sephiroth chose to let it be that way.

He had no idea on how he was going to tell his child that his papa was sick and not coming home for a while. It would break Zack's heart. Sephiroth was glad he called Riku. He had thought about calling his parents but decided against it eventually. They were back to speaking to one another although it was terse and icy but they were talking again. He couldn't just call them up crying about his sick husband.

Sephiroth's gaze was drawn to the framed picture by his side. It was a photo of them on their wedding day. Sephiroth was wearing a white tuxedo, his long silver locks pulled back into a ponytail allowing the bangs to frame his face. Genesis was wearing his traditional colours of red and black.

Sephiroth had tried to talk him into wearing a black tuxedo but the handsome amber haired man would have none of it. Genesis was so beautiful, his amber locks shining and his eyes that glowed bright and warm. Sephiroth choked back fresh tears. He had never cried so much in his life. Was this punishment because he loved Genesis to the point of insanity? Was this his punishment for being so happy? It wasn't fucking fair!

"What?" he choked when he heard someone knocking on the front door. Getting up he pulled the door open, uncaring about his haggard appearance.

"Seph…" Riku murmured as he took in his brother's appearance. Reaching out he pulled the shaking man into a hug.

"I'm glad you're here." Sephiroth gasped out as Riku and Sora took him back into the house.

"Of course Sephiroth. We came as fast as we could." Sora said gently.

"You must've broken the speed limit. That's not like you Sora." Sephiroth joked feebly.

"What happened Seph?" Riku said gently.

"It started last week." Sephiroth said thickly. "Gen had been complaining about stomach pains and headaches. We thought it was just a bug and that it would pass."

"Here you go." Sora had made coffee the way Sephiroth liked it. The man took it gratefully.

"Anyway he started getting these bruises on his arms and they wouldn't heal." Sephiroth turned his red eyes to the wedding picture. "He collapsed last night when we were out at dinner. There were bruises all over his arms and on his neck…the cops thought I'd beaten him!"

"Oh Seph…" Riku held his sobbing brother. It was too heartbreaking to see Sephiroth fall apart like this.

"When we got to the hospital Gen woke up and he started screaming. He wouldn't stop until the doctors sedated him. I'm still waiting for any news. I had to come back and see Zack." Sephiroth glanced at his little brother. "Thank you for coming out here."

"I'd do anything for you bro." Riku smiled gently. "We'll stay here tonight; keep you and Zack company ok?"

"Daddy?" a child's voice asked from behind them. Zack stood there hugging his stuffed chocobo toy.

"Zack, what are you doing up sweetheart?" Sephiroth was by his son's side immediately. He picked up the child. Zack smiled when he saw his uncle and godfather.

"Do you want me to read you a bedtime story?" Riku asked.

"Yes please!" the boy giggled. He turned his innocent expression to Sephiroth. "Can we see papa?"

"Yes…we'll see him tomorrow." Sephiroth kissed Zack's forehead before handing him over to Riku.

"I don't know if this will cheer you up or not but Axel's back in town." Sora said when Riku left with Zack.

"Axel's come home?" Sephiroth looked happy for a moment. "Let me guess, Riku was too excited to pick up the phone."

"Yeah…" Sora laughed slightly.

"How are Roxas and Namine?" Sephiroth questioned.

"Axel won't speak to either of them." Sora shrugged. "But Demyx is a really sweet guy."

"I should go to Radiant Garden, to see him." Sephiroth slumped into the chair suddenly looking so weary and old. "I don't know what I'll do if I lose him…"

"Genesis would never leave you or Zack, he'll fight, you'll see." Sora squeezed the older man's hand.

"Thanks Sora." Sephiroth smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"How is Zack?" Sephiroth asked when Riku came back downstairs.

"Asleep finally…" Riku nodded.

"You can have the spare room tonight. God, I feel so tired." Sephiroth rubbed his eyes.

"Did you tell our parents about Gen?" Riku murmured.

"How can I dump this on them?" Sephiroth sneered as he shook his head.

"Yeah, I get your point." Riku swallowed.

"I'm going to bed. Thanks again for coming here." Sephiroth got up, took hold of his wedding picture and left for his room.

"Man, I hope everything works out." Sora whispered.

"Let's go to bed. I'll call Cloud and let him know what's happening." Riku said as he started to dial the number.

* * *

**Radiant Garden**

**Liquid Mirage**

The _**Liquid Mirage **_was the best restaurant in Radiant Garden and Axel wanted nothing less than the best for tonight. He was dressed in his most stunning outfit and used the cologne that always drove Demyx crazy. He was worried about Sephiroth and Genesis but as Cloud pointed out he had been planning this for weeks and he wasn't going to let anything spoil it.

With help from Cloud the red head had finally come up with the perfect setting. It was Demyx's birthday and this would make it all the more special. He had asked his blond beauty to meet him at the restaurant and to wear his bets clothing. Axel had wanted time alone to practice what he was going to say but nothing ever sounded good enough. He smiled when he saw his boyfriend at the entrance talking to the head waiter. Demyx was beautiful tonight, even more so. He was wearing the aqua silk shirt that brought out his eyes.

"Hi there handsome." Demyx greeted his boyfriend then planted a kiss on that delectable mouth.

"You look gorgeous." Axel had to stop himself from drooling.

"Well you said you wanted me to remember this night so I went the extra mile." Demyx smiled brightly.

"Happy birthday babe." Axel said as Demyx took his seat.

"You remembered!" the blond giggled.

"How could I forget? So what are you having?" Axel examined the menu.

"Can I have you wearing nothing but a red ribbon?" Demyx eyed his date hungrily.

"Maybe later." Axel laughed.

"So what's this big surprise?" aqua colored eyes were alight with glee. After ordering their food Axel turned back to the blond.

"I can't tell you just yet." The red head was coy. Demyx pouted but Axel remained firm.

"Am I gonna like it?" he asked with childish excitement.

"I really hope so." Axel whispered softly.

"You could never disappoint me." Demyx took Axel's hand and kissed along his knuckles.

Axel blushed slightly but pulled Demyx into a kiss, allowing his gratefulness to flow into that one action alone. He felt Demyx smile against his lips. When he pulled back emerald eyes were locked onto aqua blue and the look in the blonde's gaze made Axel feel so warm.

When their food arrived they both enjoyed their meals as they tasted everything before them. Axel fed some of his dish to Demyx and vice versa. After dinner Axel was adamant about a dance. The blonde blushed but took hold of the hand offered before him. The _**Liquid Mirage**_ was popular because it was open to all kinds of people. The people at the restaurant didn't discriminate against same sex couples although Axel got annoyed whenever one of the waiters started to hit on Demyx.

"Ok, I think the birthday boy should receive his gift now." Axel smiled as Demyx's eyes lit up.

"Gimme!" Demyx bounced in his seat.

"Close your eyes." Axel coaxed as he reached into his pocket. Praying to god that he was doing the right thing Axel took hold of Demyx's hand.

"I'm not scared anymore Demy. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. So I can say it now and not be afraid." Axel placed a hand on that soft, angelic face. "I love you."

"Oh…" Demyx moaned, his eyes brimming with tears.

"I really do you know. I love you." Axel whispered as he kissed the blond who was beyond happy at the declaration.

"I love you so much Axel." Demyx smiled. This gift was more than enough for him. "You really mean it?"

"More than anything." The red head replied without hesitation. "Coming back here made me realize that."

"Axel…" Demyx couldn't speak. This was more than he hoped for.

"And I was wondering if you would…" he opened the velvet box and Demyx stared at a beautiful silver ring with an aqua gemstone. "Would you marry me?"

"Oh Axel…" Demyx whispered as he stared at the beautiful ring. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!"

* * *

**Note-**I did it! I was in the mood for fluff so I wrote some. Axel popped the question and admitted how he feels (hides from AkuRoku fans), Sephiroth is having a breakdown and Roxas is about to find out about the upcoming wedding. Oh and thanks so much to my ray of sunshine Kiki for pointing that out about Tidus and Zell. I know I made Seifer and Zell a mentioned couple but after working on my I, Infinity story I prefer Tidus/Zell and Seifer/Vincent, my two self mad pairings. Seifer will turn up soon and he'll be with Vincent, just to clarify.


	8. The Lights Went Out

**Chapter Eight**

**The Lights Went Out**

**Radiant Garden**

**Aerith's Coffee House**

Anxiously Roxas glanced at his watch while wishing for Axel to arrive already and tell them his big news. Namine had been invited to the Coffee House along with Squall and Cloud. As it was a Saturday they had brought Fayt with them along with Cliff and Albel. The kids were happily slurping up the hot chocolate treats Aerith had provided but that didn't stop Cliff and Albel from arguing over Fayt.

Roxas tuned everything else out as his thoughts drifted to Axel. The little blonde had talked to Zexion the other day to ask how his meeting with Demyx went. He wasn't surprised to learn it went as well as his own meeting with Axel when he first came back to the city. Finally a car pulled up and Axel along with a glowing Demyx stepped out.

Roxas scowled at the smiling blonde boy. He hated feeling the jealousy bubbling up within him like acid and yet he couldn't help it. Seeing the beautiful red head with those striking emerald eyes still sent shivers down his spine. He glanced to his wife and smiled softly.

He did love her and yet…Axel still made butterflies erupt in his stomach and his skin would become flushed just from a look. Blue eyes narrowed as they settled on a laughing Demyx as he showed off the ring. Roxas hated feeling bitter towards the happy boy but he couldn't help it. He suddenly had an image of what it would have been like if he were in Demyx's place. Mentally slapping himself he cast those thoughts aside.

"Hey guys." He greeted them with a mile that made Roxas' heart melt. "Thanks for meeting us here."

"How are you Axel?" Namine asked quietly, almost afraid that he would leave again.

"Actually I'm really good." The red head answered.

"So what's the news you want to tell us?" Cloud sounded almost gleeful.

"Ok, so Demyx and I have been together for a while now right? Well last night I asked him to marry me." Axel beamed.

"And I accepted!" Demyx bounced on his feet while showing off the ring.

"Oh it's gorgeous!" Cloud exclaimed as he admired the sparkling gemstone. Squall offered them a small smile. "Congratulations you two."

"Yeah…you deserve it." Namine smiled.

"Y-Yeah…" Roxas sounded like he was choking causing Axel to frown at him.

"I'm going to ask Riku to be my best man. Namine…wanna be a bridesmaid?" Axel cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You...you mean that?" the girl whispered.

"Sure…consider it an olive branch." Axel shrugged. Roxas fought back a growl when he saw Axel slip his hand into Demyx's small one.

"You know what this means don't you?" Cloud grinned manically causing Squall to immediately worry. He knew that look all too well.

"What are you up to honey?" the brunet questioned.

"We get to have a bachelor party!" the blonde grinned. "Remember the party they threw for you Squall?"

"How could I forget? Someone convinced Reno to be the stripper and when Rufus found out he set that panther of his Dark Nation on the ones responsible." Squall shuddered at the memory.

"Speaking of that how is my wayward cousin these days?" Axel took up a seat and placed Demyx in his lap.

"He got promoted within the company to Rufus' personal bodyguard." Squall replied.

"Extra hours of fucking, that's all that is." Cloud scoffed. "So can I organize the party?"

"Why not, this only happens once right? What about Demyx here?" Axel nuzzled the blonde boy's neck.

"I think I can take care of him." Aerith sauntered up to the group with two cups of coffee. "Yuffie and Tifa want in on the action."

"Those two are back in town?" Axel choked out.

"And I've already told them about the wedding." Aerith grinned.

"You're an evil woman Aerith." The red head shook his spiky mane.

"Who are Yuffie and Tifa?" Demyx inquired.

"Combined with Aerith they would send the Devil screaming for his mummy." Squall remarked.

"They sound like fun." Demyx giggled.

"Well we did organize Cloud's party." Aerith laughed at the look on Cloud's face.

"You made me wear a purple dress." The blonde scowled.

"We gave all the pictures to Squall." The brunette woman answered with a wave of her hand.

"Oh yeah, I come home early and I catch him having fun with those images." Cloud huffed.

"And we still have that dress." Squall whispered in his ear causing the blonde to blush.

"So what do you Demy?" Axel glanced at his fiancé.

"Sure, it'll be fun!" the blonde exclaimed.

As they talked about the potential parties Roxas kept his mouth shut and continued to stare at Axel and Demyx. They looked happy and content like this, the red head's long arms wrapped around a thin waist as he nuzzled Demyx's neck. He turned his sapphire gaze to Namine who was in conversation with Aerith. He did love her, he married her for god's sake and yet…when Axel came back he had never felt so happy before.

He hadn't felt like that in four years. Roxas wanted to tell his ex-lover that he still cared about him despite what happened that he was sorry for how he found out. Roxas wanted to be forgiven but his courage failed him every time he wanted to bring it up. When Demyx left to answer a call from his manager Namine excused herself to go to the bathroom.

"So when are you guys getting married?" Roxas asked after a few moments.

"We were thinking in about a month's time, depends on when we can get everything ready." Axel replied.

"Wow, you work fast." Roxas remarked.

"Roxas, I want you to be a groomsman." Axel said causing the blonde to spray his coffee across the table.

"Are you serious?" the blonde gasped out.

"Yeah I am. I want you and Namine to come to the wedding. I'm tired of being angry and bitter at you guys." Axel answered with sincere honesty.

"But…" Roxas wanted to argue with him. Some part of him didn't want Axel to get married and he didn't know why that was. "Axel…I don't know."

"You're my friend Roxas. Even before we were lovers you were my friend. If I have that back then it's good enough for me." Axel said softly.

"I'm sorry Axel, about how you found out. I never got to say it but I am so sorry." Roxas said suddenly.

"You love Namine right? You married her and you're happy." Axel shrugged.

"Yeah I am…" Roxas frowned.

"I'm still angry at you and her, I think a part of me always will be but I don't wanna lose you guys forever." Axel sighed deeply.

"I know." Roxas whispered sadly.

"Come to the wedding at least as a guest. I just want to try and mend things." Axel pleaded.

"It's my fault you went away. I should be trying to fix things." Roxas pointed out.

"Then come to the wedding and that'll be a start." The red head replied with a grin.

"Fine…I'll come." Roxas relented.

"Thanks Roxy." Axel ruffled his hair then smiled when Demyx came back. As the two shared a kiss Roxas felt as if his heart had just been crushed.

"So you're coming to the wedding?" Demyx smiled. He glanced at Axel then looked thoughtful for a few moments. "Maybe I should mend things with Zexion. It's been years right? I could invite him."

"It's good to see you guys getting along again." Squall remarked.

"Yeah well I'm through being bitter about it." Axel shrugged. Roxas swallowed thickly.

"Maybe I should talk to Zexion about it. He did seem sorry the last time we spoke." Demyx relented.

"He wants to meet me right?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, he wants to talk to you. But be nice Axel." Demyx warned his fiancé.

"Aren't I always?" the red head pouted before claming his lover's lips in a kiss.

By the time the day came to an end Axel had called Riku and Sora to tell them the news. He had talked to Sephiroth for a while and promised to come see him the next day and to bring Demyx if the blonde could make it. Namine and Aerith were still talking about the things for the wedding and what to get.

Cloud and Squall had gone home with their son but that didn't stop Cloud from getting on the phone to Seifer, Zell and a few other friends he knew. Roxas slumped down onto the bed he shared with his wife. He felt so confused and bitter about the wedding. He should be happy that Axel moved on right? That was what he wanted when he became involved with Namine. So why the fuck did everything hurt so much? Grabbing the phone he dialed Zexion's number.

"Zexion? Did you hear the news?" Roxas asked solemnly.

"Yeah…I heard." The man sounded like he had been crying. "I'm happy for him, really."

"Yeah…I'm happy for Axel…" Roxas muttered. "God, I feel like an asshole. I don't want this to happen."

"I know what you mean." Zexion sighed heavily. "But there's nothing we can do about it."

"I guess so…" Roxas groaned.

"I guess I wanted to see if I could make Demyx love me again. Like that's ever going to happen." Zexion scoffed.

"Axel wants to try being friends again. That's something I suppose." Roxas admitted. "But I still don't want this wedding to happen and I don't know why."

"Why do you even care Roxas? You're married to Namine for one." Zexion said with interest.

"I-I just think Axel might be rushing things." Roxas tried to defend himself.

"He's a grown man Roxas. And he loves Demyx…" Zexion choked on that last part.

"But you're still in love with your ex." Roxas pointed out. Then Zexion said something that made his blood freeze.

"So are you."


	9. You're Not Alone

**Chapter Nine**

**You're Not Alone**

**Hollow Bastion**

**All Heart's Hospital **

Zack was sound asleep in his father's arms, too tired to wait for the doctor to come back and tell him what was wrong with his papa. Sephiroth kept his arms wrapped tightly around his son's body, desperate to have an anchor to sanity. The doctor treating Genesis was a close friend of theirs and he had called Sephiroth that morning asking the man to come to the hospital.

Sora and Riku came with them but not before they got a call from Axel who was coming to see Sephiroth later in the day. He had missed the red head and it would be good to see him again. Zack squirmed in his sleep then settled down after Seph stroked his hair and whispered to him. Cat green eyes shimmered with tears when the doctor finally arrived, his face grim and ashen.

"I have the results Sephiroth." The doctor, Miles Keller, said sadly.

"What's wrong with him Miles?" the silver haired man asked quickly. He couldn't take anymore waiting.

"I'm so sorry Seph…your husband has Geostigma" Miles murmured but his eyes betrayed the deep rioted sadness he was feeling.

"Oh my god…" Sora's hand covered his mouth, his eyes wide with shock and horror as the news sank in.

"A-Are you sure?" Riku choked out as he held his own spouse.

"We checked everything twice to make sure but the results are conclusive. Genesis is showing early stages of Geostigma infection." Miles nodded gravely.

"Can you treat it?" Sephiroth whispered.

"I honestly don't know if we can stop the infection. But we already have him on medication that should slow it down." Miles answered.

"But I thought Geostigma had been eradicated." Sora gasped. Tears were swimming in his eyes.

"You know of the outbreak that occurred in Midgar five years ago?" Miles said gently. The others nodded, unable to forget the news of that terrible sickness that had killed so many, mostly children. "We found a treatment that managed to save some lives but the disease' growth was too fast. Now that it has been confirmed about Genesis he will be put in quarantine."

"You don't want another Midgar." Riku confirmed.

"Can I see him?" Sephiroth asked suddenly.

"Yes but you'll have to be protected. We don't know how Genesis contracted the infection yet." Miles said.

"Daddy?" Zack asked sleepily as he awoke.

"Hey there baby boy." Sephiroth choked. Zack was immediately awake when he saw the tears.

"Is papa ok daddy?" Zack asked.

"Your papa is very sick baby. But I'm going to see him ok? You can see him when the doctor says its ok." Sephiroth said gently.

"Ok but tell papa I miss him." Zack was lifted into Riku's arms.

"I will." Seph kissed his son's cheek before following the doctor into the isolation ward.

"Hey Zack, how about you play with those kids." Riku suggested when he saw some children playing with toy blocks.

"Sure." Zack hopped off his godfather's knees and went to the children.

"I can't believe it." Sora found it hard to speak. His throat hurt so much.

"I know sweetheart." Riku didn't bother to hide his own pain. "I'll call the others. I should tell our folks too I guess."

"Careful, they might start a party." Sora scowled angrily but Riku couldn't blame him for being angry.

"Sephiroth is still their son." Riku glanced at a laughing Zack. "How are we gonna tell him?"

"I don't know." Sora choked.

"Come on Sora…" Riku helped Sora out of the chair and took him into the nearest restroom. Once inside Sora started crying.

"He'll get better, you'll see baby. He'll be fine." Riku stroked his husband's soft hair as he hugged him fiercely.

"W-Why did t-this have to h-happen to Seph?" Sora cried out.

"I don't know baby." Riku whispered as he too began to cry. The two of them stood there, holding one another and crying for a dear friend, Sephiroth and Zack.

By the time Sephiroth had reached the ward where his husband had been taken he was certain that this had to be some elaborate nightmare he was having. He didn't really smell that horrid anti-septic smell that all hospitals had. He was really walking alongside a grim faced doctor who had told him that his husband had contracted a form of cancer.

When he was brought into a room with a single bed occupied by a pale figure with bruises blossoming on his arms, face and neck Sephiroth knew that this couldn't be Genesis. The doctor had punched in a code and entered the room first, his face covered with a white mask as was Sephiroth's. The green eyed man sat down on the chair next to the bed and stared down at the sickly figure.

"Seph?" Genesis whispered. His beautiful amber eyes became fixed on Sephiroth's.

"I'm here Gen. I'm right here." Sephiroth grasped a pale hand in his own.

"Hurts…all over." Genesis gasped out. His husband squeezed his head.

"I know baby, I know." Sephiroth found it hard to speak.

"But you're here…I'll feel better." Genesis smiled slightly. "I won't let this beat me."

You always were too damn stubborn." Sephiroth laughed a little.

"How's Zackary?" Genesis asked quietly. The doctor had left them alone.

"He doesn't know…about your illness." Sephiroth wipe the tears from his eyes angrily. "How can I tell him Gen?"

"Sweetheart…" Genesis held his arms open. Sephiroth stated sobbing as he placed his head on Genesis' chest, desperate to hear that familiar heartbeat.

"You can't die Gen! Not now…now when there's still so much left." Seph sobbed out.

"I won't die…I promise you that." The amber haired man said firmly. "For you and Zack."

"Does Karin know yet?" Genesis asked softly. Karin was his sister and she had been living in Germany for the past five years with her half Japanese, half Russian husband Yuri Hyuga.

"Yes…I called her last night. Riku and Sora are here with Zack." The silver haired man answered.

"That's good." Genesis whispered tiredly.

"Just…just let me listen…for a little while." Sephiroth pressed his ear against that warm chest and smiled as he listened to the heart that, once it stopped beating, Sephiroth's would stop too.

* * *

**Midgar**

**Shinra Building**

Rufus Shinra was the richest man on the continent, maybe in the world but no amount of money could ever bring him the pleasure that his red headed lover could. Reno Sinclair moaned as he gently thrust into that incredibly tight cavity as Rufus clung onto him. His shapely legs were wrapped around a thin waist. Rufus could never get enough of his beautiful lover, the way his face was a vision of pleasure, his jade eyes dark with lust and ruby red tresses clinging to his face and shoulders.

Rufus cried out when his prostate was hit dead on and he urged Reno to fuck him harder. He could hear the headboard slamming against the wall as Reno picked up speed. Tonight they were making love, merging into one being. They made love at least twice a week while the rest of the week was spent fucking each other to a standstill. Tomorrow Rufus would ask Reno to use the velvet whip again along with the bright red vibrator.

"Fuck boss…" Reno moaned wantonly. "Still so tight…"

"Always for you." Rufus gasped as a surge of pleasure coursed through him and a familiar tight feeling coiled within his belly.

"Oh god…" the red head growled when he felt those muscles tighten around him.

"Fuck!" Rufus screamed as he came violently against his lover. His legs, now feeling like jelly, fell to the mattress as Reno collapses onto his chest.

"I love doin' that, yo." He flashed Rufus a saucy grin.

"As do I." Rufus smiled. Their post coital haze was interrupted with the sound of Reno's cell phone ringing.

"Fuck now what?" he scowled as he withdrew from that welcoming, addictive heat.

"Tell them to go away." Rufus pouted causing Reno to groan. He loved it when his boos did that.

"Yeah?" he asked. His jade eyes were wide then he grinned as he listened to Cloud talk about Axel's engagement.

"Who was that?" Rufus asked when Reno slipped back into bed.

"My cousin Axel's getting hitched." The red head answered. "That was Cloud on the phone. He wants help with the bachelor party. So what do ya say? Wanna take a few days off for some fun?"

"I suppose I could spare a few days." Rufus glanced at his lover. "But if I found out that you are stripping again you can take pleasure with a dildo for the next four months."

"Spoil sport…" Reno nuzzled the warm neck. Rufus answer was to roll Reno onto his back and straddle him. Time for a riding lesson.

* * *

**Radiant Garden**

**Roxas and Namine's Residence **

Roxas' mind was a jumble of confusion, anger and sadness. After his conversation with Zexion he had hung up on the man and went into his room to think about what Zexion had said. He had known that the novelist was still in love with Demyx, it was painfully obvious. The little blond never expected Zexion to turn the conversation around and make him face what he felt about Axel. He had denied it vehemently, saying that he loved Namine and he had married her for that reason.

They ended up yelling at each other and Roxas hung up. He was angry now, so angry at Zexion, Demyx and Axel but most of all he was angry at himself. He hated that he cared enough to want this wedding to fall flat even though it was completely selfish and Axel would be miserable.

Demyx was a nice guy and he made Axel happy but in turn this made Roxas angry and hurt. He wanted Axel to laugh like that again but when he said something. The red head was distant to him now and only talked to him when it was necessary.

In truth Roxas missed his ex-lover terribly. It never really hit him the first time that Axel left four years ago until Sora got a letter from the red head. Roxas didn't receive any word from the red head but in that note he said that he was staying in another city until things calmed down for him. Namine had cried for days afterwards while Roxas tried to comfort her but he was the reason Axel left in the first place.

Now he was back and it was as if a thick wall had been drawn up between them and Axel was making no attempt to tear it down again. He only had eyes for Demyx now. The tiny blond suddenly felt white hot fury rise within him and before he knew what he was doing he grabbed a lamp and threw it as hard as he could against the wall. As the shards fell to the floor he too collapsed into a sobbing mess. What the fuck was wrong with him anyway? He should be happy for Axel but all he could feel was a deep sadness and regret.

He couldn't deny that he still had feelings for his ex but he loved Namine, right? He had left Axel for her; he married her and wanted a family with her. They didn't talk about kids though leaving Roxas disappointed every time. He truly wanted a family especially after seeing Squall and Cloud with their son. Sora and Riku talked about adoption but Roxas was never given the chance to bring up the subject of kids.

Namine always said she wanted to further her career and live a full life before she had any children. He wondered if Axel was going to raise a family with Demyx. The thought made his blood boil again. Gritting his teeth in anger Roxas got up and made his way towards the front door. He had to talk to Axel, to make sure he wasn't making a mistake. A part of him couldn't understand this feeling of anger but right now he was being propelled by it.

Pulling out his phone he called Axel with the number the red head had given him a few hours ago. He asked to meet him at the park where they had their first date. It seemed like another lifetime now. By the time Roxas made it Axel was already there. His breath caught in his throat when he realized how beautiful his ex looked in the sunlight like that.

That fire red hair and emeralds for eyes that would mesmerize any living creature. Gulping down his sudden irrational fear Roxas left his car and made his way to the park. Axel smiled when he saw the little blond but stopped when he saw the look on Roxas' face. Even after four years he knew that look. Roxas had something he wanted to say but he wasn't sure how to put it into words.

"What's up Rox?" Axel questioned. He kept his hands in his coat pockets.

"Are you going somewhere?" Roxas glanced at the small backpack Axel had with him.

"Yeah, I'm going to see Sephiroth in Hollow Bastion. So what's up?" the red head asked.

"I need to talk to you about the wedding." Roxas said quickly.

"Oh, you don't wanna be there?" Axel looked disappointed.

"Axel…are you sure this is what you want?" Roxas asked in a rush.

"Yes it is. What are you getting it?" the tall man frowned.

"It just…are you rushing into this Axel?" Roxas knew he sounded like an idiot but he couldn't stop.

"What are you talking about? I love Demyx and I want to marry him." Axel scowled angrily.

"You love him?" Roxas whispered.

"Yes I do. Now what the fuck is this about?" he was beginning to lose patience.

"It just…what if you're making a mistake?" Roxas pleaded.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Axel hissed with anger. "You don't want me to marry him? How the fuck is that your business?"

"Zexion is still in love with him!" Roxas cried out.

"God, you're so fucking pathetic!" Axel yelled back. "Demyx loves me! He was there for me when I was in a fucking shit hole and he saved my life! I'm not marrying him out of thanks. I love him."

"But don't you love me anymore?" Roxas slapped his hands over his mouth the moment the question left his lips.

"This is what you're upset about?" Axel whispered when he regained his senses. "You want me to pine after you, staying lonely and miserable while you have your perfect life?"

"That's not true!" Roxas said desperately.

"The truth is there's a part of me that still loves you but Demyx is in my heart now. You lost that right four years ago." Axel grabbed his back pack.

"I just don't want you getting hurt. I still care about you." Roxas whispered.

"Roxas, you hurt me enough last time. I won't survive something like that again. Come to the wedding if you want but if you fuck this up with me and Demyx I'll hate you for the rest of my life." Axel scowled then he walked away without a backward glance. "You should be glad when I get married. You won't miss me anymore."

"That's not true…" Roxas whispered as tears fell from his eyes but Axel never heard him. "I would."

* * *

**Note-**Hi again everyone, it's your favorite neighborhood Reaver with an update. So I got a job as a receptionist and I work five days a week. I kinda lost my writing flow but I got it back and here is the result. Updates will be a little slow but this story is not dead. And poor Roxas got burned . I love tormenting him. Mind you he deserves it, oh sure he emerges to talk to Namine but can't spare a minute to see his dying 'best friend' one more time…asshole. So anyway enjoy and review. I love you all!


End file.
